shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kremówka/@comment-37.201.228.217-20160821164423/@comment-3507136-20160822141230
I apologise for intruding on this matter, but if I may interject? Whilst you are technically correct AWC, I must implore that you take a good look at the images in question you are asking to be deleted. They are all found and copied from public domains, and then used (fairly and freely) on a non-profit website. Therefore, each and every user is well within their rights and the law, to use these images as freely as they wish. Of course, adhering to the rules of the site they put them on of course. Whilst you are right and ideally, the hard workers and creators of the images should indeed be credited. It is hard to do so when several images are found via google images (public domain), Deviant art (public domain) and zerochan (public domain). Now, a majority of the images here, as said before are used in Fair Use. Fair Use is a doctrine in Copyright law that basically says you're allowed to infringe someones copyright and they can't demand anything from you. It may sound simple, but it's one of the most complex parts of Copyright law. So complex that there are very few cases to look to for guidance. Copyright Fair Use for online images does exist, just not in the way most people believe it does. Now this isn't to say that we are infringing on anyones work. As my friend Doom said above, each image merely serves as a guide to their own character. That isn't to say they are exactly one in the same. And we take many steps to avoid doing so. Now I need to defend the users in terms of what you have done. Which is basically come onto a site under the cover of "A Wikia Contributor" and practically accuse every user of being a thief. Which is a heavy heavy statement indeed. Since we are not profiting off of this, nor are we harming anything either. We are simply making characters, and putting images to them to give people general ideas of what they would look like. I also need to ask, have you gone onto any other fanon wikias? Have you had a look at all into how many wikias actually do this? Because I cannot stress enough how common of a thing this is. Heck, I've had my character copied and pasted onto other wikias along with the images, and the entire credit for the written aspect of it stolen. So I can somewhat relate to the grounds of stolen content. Yet I did not get insulted. In fact I relished in the fact people thought my content good enough to do such a thing. If an artist comes to the site, sees their picture and demands it be removed, it gets removed. If they demand that a credit to them at least be given, it will be given. As we tend to avoid causing problems as much as possible. We will do as the image content creator asks. But until then, the wikia will function how it has for the last 5 years. Harming no one, and providing fun for those who wish to create characters in a one piece world that has boundaries and is not limitless. I appreciate your worrying, but there are far bigger sites than this, actually stealing content for profit. I would recommend that if you feel strongly enough about this to try and warrant one photo being deleted. You should try making a difference there. No offence intended if I have caused any. I hope you have a wonderful day. ~Ferno.